Nathan Branth
'Nathan "Nate" Branth '''is a newcoming character in the fourth season of Glee: The New Years, he will start out as a mean jock in the beginning, but he will be a New Directions member later on in the season. He will be portrayed by Diego Boneta. History Nate went through many hardships throughout his childhood, all started when he was 5 years old, and his parents suffered a car accident and saw the dying, Nate and his younger sister Judy who was 2 at the time had no known relatives to care for them, so they were sent to an orphanage, Judy did not understand what was going to be too young yet, but Nate understood and was very confused by the change of life for a time he was at home with his parents beside him and another he was living with his sister in an orphanage. Throughout his childhood was becoming increasingly difficult because Nate was becoming a rebellious boy and repeatedly tried to run away from the orphanage carrying her sister, but finally it was always caught back, and every year that passed he tried remain strong, but the night could not stand on her bed and cried capping the head with the pillow to be quiet, and was in the middle of all these rebellions Nate, when he was 12 he met an old man who Morgan was working as a janitor at the orphanage, and on one of these walks through the corridors of the orphanage Nate found that old man singing while doing their jobs, he liked the melody and music that made him calmer and trnaquilo inside, so he came to be friend with Morgan, and asked him to teach you more about the music, Morgan agreed and soon saw the boy when he realized singing talent inside that boy, and for four years was Morgan everyday teaching the boy and making Nate smile again with the same smile he did when he was very small , but one morning the administrators of the orphanage sent for Nate who was already 16 years old and his sister was 13, in the main room, where he informed them that they were adopted by a family in Lima, Ohio, Nate got a little discouraged because now they could be friends and doing something he liked, he would have to leave, but he thought of Judy and so agreed to go, thinking the best for his sister, he was saying goodbye to Morgan and thanked that old man for everything who taught him, Morgan said only that he was born with a talent for music, he just had to show it. When he reached the new town, and new home felt strange not to be in a family for a long time, their new parents seemed pleasant, and in its first day in Mckinley high, he took to adapt to others, because I had never ido a school before there was only studied in the orphanage, and was in the hallway of his turns he saw a mural of hearings role in glee club there, the New Directions, he thought decided and that can be a good opportunity to show their talent and start a new life. Personality Nate is a boy of explosive personality and is always willing to get into a fight to defend a friend, therefore he gets into a lot of trouble and fights overall, it is a rebellious kid and living constantly breaking rules, but inside is just a boy gentle, sweet and romantic, he just needs someone to show that side to him. Relationships Shannon Brockwood Songs Solos (in a Duet) #'Roman's Revenge '''(''Shannon) ''(The Pink Friday Experience: Carina Reloaded) Trivia Category:New Directions Member Category:William McKinley High School Student Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Male Characters